


All Thy Works Adore

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Brief Nelo Angelo, Convenient Exit Strategy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Emotional Vulnerability, Gen, No Incest, No Spardacest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: An anthology series, for fiction too small to stand on their own. Tags to be added upon future additions to the series.
Relationships: Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Original Female Character(s), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. One Little Word

**Author's Note:**

> “Dada?” 
> 
> That one little word was all it took. 
> 
> In which Dante finds an infant demon with too many similarities to a missing brother.
> 
> Inspired by minicooly's art [here](https://twitter.com/minicooly/status/1352141798945165315?s=20)

“Dada?” 

That one little word was all it took. 

Dante now had a demon, probably not much older than a year (although demons and age was something he didn’t know shit about), in his arms as he walked back to Devil May Cry. He glanced down to the infant in his arms, slumbering peacefully. Not an hour earlier, big amber eyes stared up at him shimmering with fear and hope. Two curled in horns reminded him of angel wings. 

But what caught his attention proper were two very specific details: snow white hair and the fact that he carried the blood of Sparda in his veins. He could sense it like he could sense the nearest pizza joint open at 2AM. 

He glanced up as Devil May Cry came into view. Walking up to the door, he pushed the heavy wooden door open. It creaked as he opened, causing the infant demon to stir. He looked around, amber eyes now wide. Dante closed the door behind him and flicked the light on. The illuminated shop caused the infant to flinch from the sudden brightness. 

“Hey, kid, this is your new home. It’s not that bad.” Dante said gently. The infant whined loudly. “Jeez, picky.” He teased. 

“Dante?” He glanced up as his fellow hunter, Cassandra Sagefire, poked her head out the door of the spare bedroom he had. “Who are you talking t-” Her green eyes found the baby in his arms. She stepped out of the bedroom in an oversized t-shirt (she definitely took to casual sleepwear) and walked up to him, staring at the infant demon. “Who’s this?”

“I dunno. I found him in an alleyway. He called me-”

“Dada!” The infant let out a terrified squeak and clung onto Dante. Cassandra flinched at the reaction.

“You...had a kid?” Cassandra asked. Dante made a face. 

“He’s my nephew.” He said. He hadn’t told Cassandra about his brother, never came up after all, but this was the first time, albeit indirectly, he had mentioned him to her. She leaned back on her heel, arms crossed. 

“We’ll have to deal with him in the morning. I have no idea how baby demons eat but, if he’s anything like you, I think chicken or beef will work just fine for the time being.” She said, running a hand through messy blond hair. “You know his name?” She asked. Dante looked down at him.

“You got a name, kid?” He asked. The demon infant looked up at him with wide eyes and a scrunched nose, thinking hard about what he was asked.

“Ne...Nee...Neeewoo.” 

“Nero, huh.” Dante nodded his head. The infant demon let out a yawn and curled up in Dante’s arms, claws digging into his coat. Dante winced at the sharp claws pricking his skin. “Well, time for bed. I’m beat.” He ruffled Cassandra’s hair, earning a huff from her. “Night, lightspark.” 

“Night Dante.” Cassandra walked back up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Dante followed her up the stairs to his bedroom. He set Rebellion against the wall, pulled out Ebony and Ivory to lay on the bedside table, and kicked off his boots. Nero, despite being fast asleep, had one hell of a grip on his coat. He let out a sigh.

Vergil had a kid. He had a fucking kid. The cutest fucking thing this side of the world, but still a kid. He knew for a fact that Nero wasn’t his kid, he hadn’t played hooky with any demons (although Nevan came close. If he hadn’t been so focused on Vergil, she might’ve been the first). He looked down to the sleeping demon in his arms and sighed. 

  
_ ‘Dammit Vergil.’  _ He thought, head falling back on the pillows as he stared up at the ceiling.  _ ‘When I find you, I’m gonna drag your ass back here and make sure you don’t abandon Nero again.’ _


	2. Another Little Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nero?”
> 
> Dante finds the brother he lost too long ago. A single name releases the chained devil.
> 
> A continuation of One Little Word

“Nero?”

And just like that, the air of battle died. Alastor’s crackling lightning silenced into a faint buzz in the back of Dante’s skull. Dante stared at the knight, wondering if he just imagined that he  _ spoke _ with his brother’s own voice, broken and pained from too many years of disuse. The two just stayed there, still and silent, unsure of what to do. Until the knight finally spoke again.

“Where...is Nero? Where is my son?” 

“He’s back at my place.” Dante said. It was the truth, he left Cassandra back at Devil May Cry. Nero was about three years old, still looking demonic, still looking so damn cute, still held them around his little finger. Even Lady had to admit, the infant demon was just adorable. The knight remained still and it was now that Dante noticed the edge of his deep purple cloak was torn, as if part of it was ripped away. He remembered finding the tiny Nero, wrapped in purple. The pieces slot together so easily, he wondered what stopped him from realizing it. The knight doubled over, body shaking as if he was crying.

“My Nero...Mast...no, Mundus, he said he was dead.” His brother’s cracked voice broke from the realization that Nero was alive. Dante carefully moved forward, a hand outreached in the hope of reaching his brother-

Metal suddenly broke, a warped wail pierced the air, and four scaled wings burst from his back. Pieces of metal flew everywhere, causing Dante to cover his face with his arms to protect himself from the shards. He could feel the air shift, sorrow morphing into rage as bones popped from too many years of disuse. From between his arms, he saw blue flames lick at his brother’s body, the product of his wrath freeing his own chains. Slowly, the flames receded, demonic scales shifting back into human skin. Dante lowered his arms and moved closer, eyes wide with surprise. 

His brother, his unflappable brave brother, curled up in the middle of broken and warped shards of armor. The only thing he had on his scarred and battered body, what he was clutching onto so tightly despite his shallow pained breathing, was his golden half of the Perfect Amulet. 

Dante ripped off his coat, wrapping it around his fragile kin. He held him close, listening to his brother’s shaky breaths. 

“Fucking hell Verg, I nearly killed you.” He breathed, mostly to himself, as he squeezed his brother tight. Vergil merely sighed. 

“Consider it even, little brother, for all the times I nearly took your life.”

“Hell no.” Dante squeezed his brother tighter. “We’re family. You, me, and Nero. And we’re in this together, OK?” Vergil blinked his eyes open before shakily pulling the Perfect Amulet off his neck.

“Mundus...he will not let us leave this place alive, if he gets the chance.” He pressed the golden half of Perfect Amulet against Dante’s chest. “You need the Sparda. I can…” He took in a breath, as if trying to catch his train of thoughts. “I can sense Force Edge. That is the Sparda, in sleep.” 

“What about you?” 

“...I’ve been through worse. I can manage.” Dante frowned. 

“Not giving me any confidence here, bro.” Vergil rolled his eyes. 

“I am in no shape to stop him. Only you can.” He pressed the amulet harder against his chest. “Make him suffer, for both of us.” Dante reached up, carefully taking the amulet out of his hands. 

“...hell yeah I will. After I get you to the boat I took to get here.”

“The...boat?” 

“Yep.” Dante grinned as he stood up. “Just in case I needed to make a speedy escape. But you need that more than me. There’s also snacks there, including some apples. Nero’s suggestion. He loves apples.” Vergil smiled a little at that.

“I suppose he inherited that from me.” He murmured as he leaned against his brother’s shoulder. Dante grinned.

“Mallet Island stopped by the coast of Wales. There’s a port...um…” Dante frowned in thought as he carried his brother through the silent Mallet Castle. “It’s a few miles south of here. It’s a tiny place, one inn, and it’s got a room under my name. Key’s on the boat for the room so you can nap while I kick Mundus’ ass six ways to Sunday.”

“A shame I will not witness it. You need to tell me everything about it.” Vergil sighed. “Me and Nero. You will have to come back alive for that, however.”

“Hell yeah I’m gonna come back alive. I promise.” He paused and wiggled his pinkie. “Pinkie promise, even.”

  
“How childish.” Vergil mumbled. Dante noticed that, despite Vergil’s returned sour attitude, he didn’t bother hiding the faint grin on his face. A new energy surged through him at the sight. His brother was here,  _ alive _ , and Mundus was going to get the ass-kicking he fucking deserved as soon as Vergil disappeared across the sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dues ex machina boat, always here for you.


	3. The Sweetest Little Hellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil swears up and down that his infant son drives him up the wall. 
> 
> Too bad Nero’s newly adopted mother Cassandra doesn’t see that.
> 
> Inspired by this art [here](https://blooddrop-palace.tumblr.com/post/641437217823326208)

Vergil feels like he’s fighting a losing battle, watching as the hardened devil huntress and Nero’s impromptu mother (as the little devil had grown to exclaim) Cassandra Sagefire bounce the squealing infant devil in her arms. 

“Who’s the cutest little hellion? You are!” She cooed. Nero let out a high-pitched squeal of joy in her arms. 

“You’re spoiling him.” Vergil pointed out, leaning on his cane. The exhaustion of his demonic heart throwing Mundus’ chains off him bled into his human body. He could barely keep up with Nero on a  _ good _ day (which were far and few in-between). Although he loathed to admit it, he was thankful that Cassandra took on the responsibility of rearing his infant son.

“Hell yeah I am.” Cassandra hummed. “I’ve been spoiling him ever since Dante brought him home.” She sat down next to him. Nero let out a soft coo.

“Mah!” He flailed his little blue arms. 

“That’s right, you little devil.” Cassandra smiled. Vergil glanced to Nero and then back to her. 

“Then it’s no wonder that he sees you as his mother.” He murmured. Cassandra leaned back.

“Nero’s gonna have a good childhood. That’s something all children should have, demonic or otherwise.” She said. “I just hope he’ll figure out a human guise eventually.” She looked to Vergil. “Forgive me if I’m sounding too...rude, but your father had one too, right? To have you and your brother.” Vergil closed his eyes and leaned back.

“...he did.” Vergil nodded. “I’m afraid I do not know when he mastered the ability to manifest a human face.” 

“Nero’s gonna have to learn sooner or later though.” She looked back to Nero, who was snuggled up on her chest. “But that’s a topic for later. He’s hardly old enough to be in school. He can still be an adorable little devil for a little longer.” Vergil merely nodded, eyes sliding shut. 

That’s right. Despite everything, Nero was still his sweet little hellion. 


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortuna is holding a masquerade ball to celebrate the newest Supreme General of Fortuna, Credo Elesion. Despite all appearances, Credo is struggling with doubts about the Order he once respected, the future he now has to face, and his role in it all.
> 
> Of course, a way too handsome man in an outlandish red coat has to complicate things
> 
> For Into the Spardaverse

Credo Elesion scanned the room, a white feathered mask on his face. The high and mighty of Fortuna and the Order of the Sword filled the room, all dressed to the nines and masked up. That was what a masquerade ball was about, after all. This little evening soiree was for his newest promotion as Supreme General. He stood still, scanning the crowd. Nobody had asked him to dance, enamored with their own partners, but he was fine with that. He never thought of himself as a dancer. Even if he was good, his mind was on other things.

That being, his own inner turmoil.

When he was looking into the papers of his father, Enrico, he balked to find out that the death of his father and mother was orchestrated by the Order. He barely had time to process the revelation before he was thrust into the preparations for the masquerade ball. Now here, with nobody reaching out to him for a dance (not that he was against it), he had too much time to ruminate on his knowledge. If they were so willing to let his parents die, then they could easily target Kyrie and Nero, his sibling and ward. He dreaded the thought of them getting hurt but he had nowhere to take them. He could only hope the two could find a better fate than being tied up in the machinations of the decaying Order of the Sword.

A sudden yelp of surprise caught his attention. A stranger, dressed in the gaudiest red outfit he had ever seen, accidentally bumped into a woman. She glared at him past her lilac mask, the man shrugging from the accident. He looked up, light blue eyes behind a practically demonic mask meeting his. The man smirked as he approached Credo, causing the supreme general to stiffen. He was no local, that Credo knew for certain.

“May I help you?”

“With a dance.” The stranger’s voice was rough around the edge, a kind of roughness that he…liked. Credo gave him a look, eyebrow raised (not that the man would be able to see it). 

“A dance?”

“I mean, this is a ball. What’s the point of it if the man of the hour isn’t dancing?” He could feel heat warm his cheeks. The Order typically frowned upon homosexuality but this was a masquerade, where societal rules could be freely broken without consequence. Perhaps…

“…very well.” He said hesitantly, taking the man’s hand. The man grin reached his eyes as he pulled Credo down to the dance floor. Resting his hand on Credo’s side, he pulled Credo into a waltz. Credo half-expected his toes to be crushed but, to his relief, the stranger was skilled enough to not step on him. He glanced up and down the stranger’s outfit, a vibrant red coat, three belts across his chest with golden buckles, scarlet chaps, and a rather interesting American hat atop silver hair. Credo leaned forward, barely catching the hint of lemon and pepperwood around the stranger. “Why me?” He whispered, suspicious of the stranger’s true intentions.

“Why not?” The stranger asked with a coy smile. “You’re a pretty face-”

“We’re masked, stranger.” Credo hissed. The stranger shrugged.

“I mean, I know you, Supreme General.” His smile turned knowing, more knowing than he liked. The stranger leaned forward. “I know a lot about you, Credo.” He whispered into his ear. Credo shuddered. “You, the Order, what it doesn’t want the people to know-”

“What do you know.” He hissed. The stranger pulled him close, chest to chest.

“The Order sent a hit out on your parents. They deliberately let them die to leave you dependent on them. If they did it once before, I’d bet they’d do it again to your sister. And I know you know they’d do it.” He whispered. Credo’s lips pressed into a thin line. How did this stranger KNOW all this!?

“Who told you.”

“I don’t kiss and tell.” The stranger winked at him.

“You’re like an incubus-”

“And you, an angel.” The stranger interrupted him smoothly, as if preferring his way of completing Credo’s sentence. Credo scowled at him.

“That is confidential Order information you hav-”

“I know a lot about the Order, angelface. They’re as rotten as eight-day old pizza. But you? I just want to take you away from here, you and your sister.”

“And my ward.” Credo added. The stranger blinked in brief surprise before that easy-going smile returned to his face.

“Sure. Does that mean you’re coming with me?”

“No.”

“Aw.” He pouted. “But you’re cute-” He stopped, finding that they were both surrounded by guards of the Order. He pulled back, a cocky grin on his face. “Damn, I guess the party’s over.” Credo stepped back, reaching over to his Durandal-

The lights suddenly went out. Credo gasped as he felt someone pull him close, his hand pressed against the hand that was going for his Durandal. He felt lips press against his. A part of him wanted to pull away, to snap and snarl, but a rapidly growing part of him told him to enjoy the kiss while he could, like he should, to just let it happen. The man’s other hand slid down his body, resting on his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Credo let out a muffled yelp from the squeeze.

“You look good in red, Credo Elesion.” The man murmured against his lips. Credo felt something push into his hand and instinctively grabbed it. When the lights turned back on, the man was gone, leaving only confused guards and guests in his wake. The guards looked down and realized their Caliburns were gone, along with what held their pants up-

And they promptly fell down.

Credo immediately looked away, noticing that the guards faces were all written on. Whatever that stranger did, he certainly did it fast. He realized that the stranger’s mask was in his hand. He looked down, seeing handwriting inside it.

_Call me angel~ xoxo_

Underneath the message was a phone number. He promptly placed the mask inside his coat jacket. He would have to call later. Perhaps this stranger had the key to avoiding the fate laid out before him…

_‘You infernal incubus.’_ He thought with a faint smile on his lips.


End file.
